Love letter
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: El día de su boda, Manjoume se acuerda de muchas cosas antes de unir su vida con Asuka, a pesar de que a Ryo no le gustó mucho la idea. Songfic Oneshot.


**Notas de la Autora antes de empezar:** Bueno, este es el segundo fanfic de YGO GX que publico y espero que les guste, es de la pareja Manjoume (Chazz) x Asuka (Alexis), que es una de mis parejas favoritas, bueno, este es un Songfic con una canción de Gackt del mismo nombre "Love letter" que me encargué de traducir, sin más que decir les dejo para que lean, y espero sus comentarios.

**Otras cosas**: Chazz es Manjoume, Asuka es Alexis, Juudai es Jaden, Sho es Cyrus, Ryo es Zane, Fubuki es Atticus, y creo que con esos basta, ahora si lean xP y si me dejan un comentario sería muy feliz, ah y ya por último, lamento si hice a Manjoume muy cursi y si cambie detalles de la serie, la verdad nunca me ha gustado mucho.

* * *

_**Love letter**_

_**Capítulo único**_

_**Songfic**_

Hacía un día hermoso en Dominó, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba en lo alto, no había una sola nube el en cielo, y a lo lejos se oía el repiquetear de las campanas de una iglesia, que anunciaban la boda de dos personas a las que nunca nadie creyó ver juntas debido a los problemas que siempre habían tenido. Sí, ese día se casaba Asuka Tenjouin con Jun Manjoume, para sorpresa de todos, ese día Asuka uniría su vida con la del muchacho al que le juró que nunca se enamoraría a menos que fuera de los duelos, y ahora…

Manjoume sonrió al verse al espejo, frente a él un hombre de veinticinco años le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, aquél hombre vestía con un traje de color negro, tan característico de él, pero éste traje tenía algo de especial, este traje le serviría, algunas horas después, para casarse con Asuka, su Asuka… oh, cuántas cosas habían pasado en los últimos diez años, tantas que no podía aun creerse, a pesar de estar a horas de casarse, su suerte, su endemoniada suerte, que le había dado lo que tanto había deseado por años.

Sin embargo no se detuvo a recapitular sus andanzas, sus hazañas, aquellos días de antaño, porque alguien tocó a su puerta, y lo hizo regresar de vuelta a la realidad, donde frente a él, el mismo hombre de veinticinco años devolvía la mirada a la entrada de la puerta, donde uno de sus amigos le sonreía: Juudai Yuki estaba ahí, más alto, más viejo y si se podía más alegre, pero con el mismo rostro infantil de siempre. Y bueno, él era su amigo, pese a que le había costado trabajo aceptarlo, desde hacía años que ambos se hablaban y se tenían mutua confianza, y después de todo, gracias a él se le había presentado oportunidad con Asuka.

Juudai murmuró algo sobre que se le iba a hacer tarde, aun con esa sonrisa de siempre, y luego salió del lugar, tiempo que él aprovechó para echarse un último vistazo en el espejo, todo parecía en orden: su traje negro estaba en su lugar, su corbata, la camisa blanca impecable, la rosa que llevaba en el bolsillo del saco… debía admitir que estaba nervioso, pero no iba a mostrarlo, bueno, no ante todos. Se retorció las manos un rato, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió de su habitación. Fuera sus amigos lo esperaban, Juudai estaba entre ellos, platicando tranquilamente con Fubuki, que en cuanto lo vio se abalanzó sobre él, como un ave de rapiña, para amenazarlo y darle consejos de todo tipo para con su hermana.

Aunque claro, él no podía esperar mucho de los consejos de Fubuki, pues recordaba a la perfección que la primera vez que él trató de ayudarlo, no todo había salido muy bien, pues más que ganarse a Asuka con un duelo, sólo consiguió ser vencido… otra vez. Sho se puso rojo como un tomate al escuchar el último consejo que le dio Fubuki, sobre como tratar a su hermana en la noche, y él se contuvo de pegarle un buen golpe al hermano de su prometida, por ser tan entrometido.

Bueno, todos parecían muy felices, al menos… la cara que tenía Ryo no era tan tosca como cuando ambos le anunciaron que iban a casarse, pero aun así él sabía que la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que se casaran, pero ya nada podía hacer, él había perdido su oportunidad hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, y él no se iba a echar para atrás por él.

**Me sonríes con tu cara apacible**

**Nunca cambia, estás aquí, tan cerca de mí**

**Cierra los ojos ¿puedes sentirlo?**

**Los días y las memorias preciosas**

**Que compartimos nos envuelven**

"Bueno es hora de irnos, señor" le dijo uno de los empleados de sus hermanos, que agregó que ellos ya estaban allá. Y es que últimamente la relación con sus hermanos parecía haber mejorado enormemente, aunque él no sabía por qué no esperaba que cambiaran de opinión ahora, aunque sospechaba que se habían puesto nostálgicos al ver que su hermano menor iba a casarse –y antes que ellos-. Así que obedeciendo, salió de su mansión, y se subió a una limosina de color negro, mientras sus demás amigos lo hacían en otra de color blanco, y partieron a la iglesia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, él logró divisar la iglesia, blanca como la espuma del mar, alzándose frente a él, donde un montón de invitados señalaban hacia su limosina y cuchicheaban aparentemente emocionados. Él se bajó del carro y de inmediato todos se acercaron a desearle buena suerte y quién sabe qué más, pues ya no oyó nada, porque alguien lo impulsó hacia adentro de la iglesia, donde todos los siguieron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, siempre sin dejar de voltear hacia la entrada, donde Asuka aparecería de un momento a otro.

Los minutos se le hicieron días en espera de Asuka, hasta que por fin, después de lo que se le hizo una eternidad, ella apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con un vestido blanco y el velo sobre la cara cubriéndola completamente. El corazón le palpitó más fuerte contra su nuez, por fin iba a suceder, por fin Asuka y él serían y estarían siempre juntos, uno para el otro… Asuka se acercó a él, cada vez más, hasta que se detuvo, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, él le retiró el velo de la cara y miró sus ojos dorados refulgir de emoción.

**Llenándonos de dulzura**

**¿Alguien sabe que nos depara**

**El camino que estamos a punto de realizar?**

**Pero te aseguro solo una cosa**

**Estás segura conmigo**

Ambos se miraron por varios instantes, y luego, cuando él volteó la vista para otro lado, vio como Ryo frunció el ceño exageradamente, ante el llanto incontrolable de la madre de Asuka y hasta un poco del propio Juudai. El sacerdote llamó su atención al verlo distraído y luego comenzó con la ceremonia, pero él no le ponía mucha atención, es decir, él sabia que debía respetar a Asuka, cuidarla, amarla, respetarla, porque él ya lo hacía desde hacía tantos años, que eso era costumbre, no, él estaba más ocupado mirando a la mujer junto a él, tan guapa, tan inteligente, tan bella, y con el mismo carácter que hacia tanto tiempo, con el mismo carácter… al que no había podido vencer aquella vez, pues saladas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Y el recordó que ella no se había inmutado ni lo más mínimo cuando el le había confesado sus sentimientos aquél día de hacia tantos años, apenas se había sorprendido un poco, y después había cambiado su semblante a uno más valiente y había aceptado su duelo. Duelo que él había perdido gracias a una combinación de cartas bastante bien usadas, una carta, la carta de una Iglesia había sido la causante de que, aquél amor se desplazara hasta cinco años después… aquella iglesia de color blanco, tan parecida a donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia… había sido la carta que los había unido años después en un torneo de cartas de Kaiba, donde ambos, ambos se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas.

**Puedo caminar todo el camino**

**Porque estamos juntos…**

**Ahora y por siempre.**

**En mi corazón existe este sentimiento**

**Que nunca cambiara**

**Es todo tuyo**

**El primero y único**

**Te amo.**

"Ahora, procederemos a colocar los anillos" se oyó por todo el recinto y de nuevo, por tercera vez en el día, lo regresaron a la realidad, para ver como frente a él, Asuka murmuraba sus votos y luego le ponía en el dedo anular un grueso anillo de oro con su nombre grabado y la fecha de aquél torneo tan crucial. Luego fue el turno de él, que aprovechó para recordarle que la protegería, respetaría, cuidaría y amaría por el resto de su vida, cosa que ella le agradeció con más lágrimas mientras también el le colocaba el anillo correspondiente con su nombre. "Puede besar a la novia" sentenció el sacerdote con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, y con algunos que otros aplausos y silbidos del su grupo de amigos cuando ambos se dieron un beso.

Todavía recordaba el día en que ellos se dieron "su primer beso", ese día estaba lloviendo a mares, el torneo de Kaiba había terminado satisfactoriamente, y aunque ninguno de ellos había ganado –por algo Yugi era el rey de los juegos- ambos estaban satisfechos, así que se encontraron fuera para irse a casa juntos, cuando una torrencial lluvia les cayó encima, empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Era una situación bastante incómoda para ambos, sobretodo porque la blusa de la muchacha se transparentaba debido a la lluvia, y él se había puesto rojo antes de darle su gabardina negra para que se cubriera. Ella le agradeció también roja, y fue entonces cuando ambos supieron, al mirar los ojos del otro, lo que sentían… ambos se acercaron poco a poco al otro y sucedió, así sin más… también recordó que ella se puso más roja que un semáforo en alto y que murmuro quien sabe qué cosas sobre los duelos y luego lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para ocultar sus ojos.

**Eras como una flor minúscula que se sacudía con la brisa**

**Pasó tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos por primera vez**

**Y eras una joven radiante**

**Ambos éramos inmaduros**

**Y hubo días de peleas y lágrimas**

**Pero ahora podemos reírnos de aquello.**

Ese día nunca iba a olvidarlo, y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, pues ese día, desde ese maravilloso día lluvioso, se habían hecho pareja, se habían hecho novios a pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido en la academia de duelos, a pesar de sus peleas, de los constantes recordatorios de la muchacha de que ella no quería novio, de tantas cosas… Al principio todos se habían sorprendido, sobretodo Ryo, que acababa de salir de una relación con la muchacha, que lo había dejado por problemas que nunca le quiso platicar, y que casi lo mata a golpes si no es porque ella interfirió a tiempo, gritándole que no se metiera en sus cosas, y que después de aquella pelea jamás volvió a ser la misma con él.

Sí, hacia cinco maravillosos años que ellos se amaban, de hecho aun se le hacía muy poco, de hecho, aun tenía miedo, como la vez en que le había pedido que se casaran mientras estaban en un crucero rumbo a Estados Unidos, porque temía perderla aun después de que el anillo estuviera en su mano. Aun le parecía un sueño imposible el verla así, en la fiesta de recepción abrazándose y lloriqueando junto con sus amigas que la felicitaban tanto como a él. Aun se le hacia un sueño que ahora ella era Asuka Manjoume, que ella sería la madre de sus hijos, que con ella envejecería, todo parecía tan irreal ¿no estaría soñando? ¿No estaría su mente traicionándolo como años atrás en que soñaba exactamente lo mismo?

**No olvides nuestros votos…**

**Eres la persona más preciosa del mundo**

**Ahora, trabajemos juntos para cumplir nuestros deseos**

**Uno por uno.**

**En mi corazón existe este sentimiento**

**Por ti que nunca cambiara**

**Es todo tuyo**

**El primero y único**

**Te amo.**

Asuka se le acercó y lo jaló de la mano hasta llegar al pastel, que Juudai se saboreaba con la mirada, todos aplaudían y sonreían cuando ambos partieron el pastel, y cuando ambos le dieron una gran mordida dejando su cara llena de betún blanco para después darse un largo, largo beso.

No, aquello no era un sueño, era real. Su vida verdadera, su historia, estaba empezando.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Muy cursi? ¿Se atragantaron de miel? Bueno, cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva a la manera en que manejo a los personajes es bien recibida, también en cuanto a la historia, me gustaría saber que le pareció, les gusto o no, qué tal, espero me dejen un comentario y que viva esta pareja. Por cierto para quien se le haya olvidado la canción es Love letter de Gackt.

Ja ne!


End file.
